You Haven't Lived Until You've Loved
by RayGirl91
Summary: Love triangles, broken dreams, shattered hearts, and pure bliss. Forced together by what most would call fate, Sesshoumaru and Rin begin to fall in love. But with so many dead set on ripping them apartSess included,can it last? Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

You Haven't Lived Until You've Loved

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Author notes at bottom along with Japanese words and their meanings.)

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he turned his attention from his computer screen to the young raven-haired woman leaning over a table tapping her pen lightly on the wood.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Kagome?" The half-demon said as he turned around in his chair.

"Mhm?" She held the ballpoint in one hand doodling on the piece of paper she had been writing on. Her long midnight tresses were pulled back in a loose ponytail. Chocolate hues concentrating on their work.

"Could you stop hitting your pen against the desk?"

Kagome sighed dropping the pen and handed the paper to Inuyasha. He took it and began to read, his ears twitching every once in awhile as he did so. "Your mom, your grandpa, Souta, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kouga." Inuyasha growled. "You're inviting that bastard to our wedding?"

Kagome frowned taking the paper back. "Kouga's my friend, as well as Ayame's boyfriend. Besides, I _thought_ about inviting Hojou-kun."

"No way in hell."

"Don't worry. I decided against it," She said with a small laugh. Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "How many you have so far?" The young woman asked a she pulled away.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned around in his char and hit the PRINT button on the screen waiting impatiently as the printer finished, well, printing. He picked up the paper. "Dad, Mom, Miroku, Bankotsu and his gang, Shippou, Kohaku, Aunt Rumiko…"

"Ano, what about Sesshoumaru?"

"What about him? That bastard isn't invited."

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine, but you're inviting him," Inuyasha muttered giving into her wishes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and scribbled 'Sesshoumaru' down on her piece of paper. In only one month she and Inuyasha would be married and after a short honeymoon in America they would move into the penthouse they had already purchased. "Make sure we didn't forget anyone." She said standing up. "I'm going to meet Sango, Rin, and Kagura at that little coffee shop."

"Leave me with all the hard work," The hanyou grumbled as she placed a kiss on the top of his nose and departed. He sighed once she had left the room. After waiting so long, she would finally be his…

* * *

The air within the greenhouse was humid, condensation clinging to parts of the glass plant-lined walls. In the center of the greenhouse was a miniature waterfall surrounded by an array of pastel-colored flowers, carp swimming beneath the water. It was here where she made her living. Coming every weekday for five hours to shuffle about in a kimono attending to plants and customers.

Most said she was lucky, to have such an easy job with such a high pay. Rin of course, held a highly different view. Did any of these people stop to think how hot layers of thick clothing was even without the sticky humid air of the greenhouse? Or how hours of walking about in uncomfortable wooden sandals killed your feet? Or how hard it was to put your hair up in the same intricate design day in and day out?

Humming softly as she put away the watering can, Rin made sue everything was in order before she locked up and left. "Hope Kagome doesn't mind me a bit late," Rin muttered locking the main door and starting down the crowded Tokyo sidewalk. She decided to skip the thirty-minute walk to her apartment, the coffee shop being less then ten minutes away by foot.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The young woman cried out angrily as a person walking by pushed her to the side. With gritted teeth she continued to weave in and out of the masses of people, occasionally being jostled, shoved, or bumped. Thus was the way of life in the over-crowded city.

Continuing her awkward walk do to the traditional kimono, Rin smiled despite being elbowed once more as the coffee shop came into view. "Move it!" A man cried from behind her making her notice she had stopped completely. "We don't have all day we have places to be!"

She was about to cry out when she felt his hands on her, but it was replaced with a squeak when he shoved her forward and continued on his way. Rin stumbled forward missing the man's face and hit something hard. Slightly dazed, she staggered backwards. It was too soft to have been a wall, but it had still been quite solid.

Catching her balance Rin straightened her kimono, as she usually had to do after falling over something in the greenhouse. "Gomen nasai. Onegai, forgive me," The young woman looked up, her chocolate hues coming to rest on whoever she'd run into.

It was another man, or from what she could tell in appearance, demon. What caught her off guard were his regal features. Long silver hair fell straight, long, and silky behind him, two magenta stripes across each cheek and a navy-blue crescent in the center of his brow. His golden eyes, which she could have stared at for hours, and expression, were deadpan. Not to mention he seemed to have a great body…

Rin blushed lightly and looked away when she realized she had been gawking at him. _Idiot!_ With another muttered sorry she brushed past him and continued on her way and failed to notice the swarm of people that followed him and the many camera flashes. She reexamined her view on crowded Tokyo. There was always a bright side. This time being she would never have to see that man and embarrass herself again.

Walking only a ways further, she entered the small coffee bar.

* * *

"Ohayou Rin!" Kagome greeted her cheerfully as Rin joined the group at a booth near the back of the shop.

"Kawaii outfit girl, where'd you get it?" Sango asked with a small laugh.

Rin grinned positioning herself so that she could look out the nearby window and at all her friends. "It's only the latest fashion from Miko Enterprise. Miss Kikyou herself wears them." They had a small laugh.

Kagura took a sip of her cappuccino. The same cappuccino she always drank, no matter where the group went. "Doesn't seem skimpy enough for her to wear."

"Hey we didn't come here to talk about that witch." Kagome reminded them. "I'm getting married in a month!" The raven-haired woman sighed dreamily. "Kagome Higurashi Takahashi. It's perfect!"

"Ugh. That reminds me. Miroku proposed again," Sango said frowning.

"Why don't you just accept?" Rin asked, "You to have been dating since high school."

Sango looked down at her lap. "I know, and I want too, but what if he leaves me? He is such a lech."

"Then we'd kill him." Kagura shrugged. "No one gets away with something like that."

Rin dug around in the folds of her kimono until he pulled out a coin purse with some money in it. "You found yourself a man yet Kagura?" She asked waiting to order.

The demoness's crimson hues lit up at the question and she produced a picture clipped from a magazine out of her purse. "Yea, right here." She placed it in the center of the table for everyone to see. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango and Kagome both cried with a laugh.

"Setting your sights high then," Kagome said, "You two know that Inuyasha's his half-brother right?" Sango and Kagura's mouth formed O's as they continued listening to Kagome. Rin remained silent, staring at the forgotten picture.

She _almost_ said something about her little rendezvous with the famed, but decided to keep quiet. Why hadn't she noticed it was him before? _Clueless…_Rin thought. She vaguely wondered how many woman and girls out there would have killed to even get close to him. _And I walked smack into him!_ _Too bad I never was one for following the famous…_

"Yea, a whole year with Inuyasha and I haven't even seen Sesshoumaru once, except from a distance," Kagome finished with a nod.

"He doesn't seem like a real social person," Sango commented, "The only picture they have of Sesshoumaru smiling is his most famous one."

Kagura pocketed the picture she'd clipped from a magazine. "He'll still be mine. Maybe he'll come to your wedding Kagome. I already got the day off to come."

"Rin you alright? You're quiet today." Kagome said looking over at her.

"Yea, just tired," She lied nonchalantly. "Why is it we come to this little place anyway?"

"No one would think to look for Kagome here. I still see guys drooling over her posters. And she quit modeling last year!"

Kagome blushed. "You quit half a year ago Sango and they still stare at you too."

"You two are the lucky ones. I still model and people would rather stare at you." Kagura laughed softly.

Rin sighed. _She_ was lucky. All her college friends had gotten big and made a fortune and never forgotten about plain old Rin. They could have, but they never did. "One of you guys mind giving me a lift? I hate walking around in this."

"I'll take you home Rin-chan," Kagome offered.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan."

Sango's face brightened remembering something. "Oh Rin. Kohaku said to tell you he got your birthday gift."

"He's too sweet…" Rin muttered softly, "I wish I didn't get so nervous around guys."

"It'll pass," Kagura said, "You just have to find some common ground with them or something. Slap them if their eyes wonder."

"Exactly," Sango agreed.

* * *

He stepped off the elevator glad the paparazzi was finally gone, but from looking at his face you wouldn't have known. It held the same impassive expression it always did. And entering a set of double doors, he stepped into a completely different world, but, even though in a different means, the spotlight refused to leave.

"Mr. Takahashi the orders are in!" A secretary called to him as he walked past.

"Forward them to the second floor," Sesshoumaru ordered walking past with his sight set on his own private office.

A small green imp ran up and struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's pace as he trotted along beside him. "Naraku's business is growing milord!" The inu-youkai ignored Jaken's unending problem of referring to him as 'lord'. He merely excused it as the imp doing drugs or something. "He threatens to overrun us!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Sesshoumaru said stopping outside his door.

"Y-yes milord." Jaken scurried off. Turning his attention away from the toad, Sesshoumaru entered his office.

He slid into the chair behind his desk and stared down at a stack of papers demanding his signature. Grabbing a pen he began to read through them and sign his name on the bottom, but his mind was not on his work. It kept wandering back to that girl.

He had even muttered a curse under breath when she ran into him. _More squealing girls_, he'd thought. And they always seemed _right_ next to his ears. But instead, she'd apologized and carried on. After a good amount of staring, but she hadn't started squealing or shown any sign of recognition. Years ago when he considered himself still 'stupid'; he would have found this strange. Though now, he had learned to respect such people.

And sometimes on the rare occasions when Sesshoumaru found himself idle, he wondered if there was more to his life then just being a worshipped by thousands of girls-and some men-who _thought_ they could name every aspect of his life.

* * *

Rin was silent watching the scenery whiz by outside her window. Skyscrapers, bustling walkways, jammed parking lots. The faint sound of a fire truck's wail in the distance grew louder as it neared. She frowned slightly as it rushed by and turned down a street. "I hope no one's hurt," Kagome said softly. "They seem to be heading to the area you live Rin."

"I'm sure it's not bad," The young woman reassured her friend.

They turned down a few more streets and Rin bent down to put her wooden sandals back on. Kagome gasped slamming on the vehicle's brakes. With a sharp cry of pain Rin's head rammed into dashboard. She pulled up quickly rubbing her head. "Why did you-"

"RIN! Your apartment!" Kagome screamed. Her complexion had become almost a complete white.

(A/n: Yea… wow… didn't see that coming did you? So out of the blue. Insert sarcasm here)

"Oh Kami-sama!" Rin heaved against the car door grabbing the handle. It swung open violently and she ran across the congested street. Ducking under yellow police lines and ignoring the yelling officers she continued to run.

"Miss! I said stay back!" A man yelled angrily taking hold of her arm and stopping her. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She could feel the intense heat of the flames as she stood helplessly watching her world go up in smoke.

* * *

A/N: "Why haven't you finished The Old Switcheroo?" "Write more to Switch!" "What about Change of Heart?" Yea, yea. I hear you guys. I also know where you are coming from. I hate when you get into fanfic and then it just stops. You're just left like: OO What next!

Gomen. I'm starting a new fanfic… again! I'll get around to the others. Hurray, hurrah! It was my newly charged Sesshoumaru x Rin drive that has sent me into action. I **WILL** complete this story.

The main pairing is, of course, Sesshoumaru x Rin. The second being Inuyasha x Kagome. There is Sango x Miroku and other minor pairings as well. Kikyou and Kagura will be thrown in to mess things up too. Forgive any OOCness, especially with my dear dog demon Sesshou-sama, he'll get more in character as he comes more into the story. And that would be… chapter two?

This chapter was rather boring I know. So you have my thanks if you bothered to read it. It was mostly just to introduce you to the story. Leave any questions in a review or email me. By the way… **REVIEW!**

Arigatou: Thanks.

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Inu: Dog

Youkai: Demon

Miko: Priestess

Hanyou: half demon

Onegai: Please

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved

Chapter 2: New Residence

* * *

_Nothing left. Everything gone. Pets were killed as well. Nothing left._

The sobs that racked her body had finally subsided. She wiped furiously at her cheeks to get the last of her tears only to have her eyes brim with them, and the cycle begin again. Kagome was there the whole time trying her best to comfort Rin. There wasn't much the woman could really do or say. Her friend's home had just been reduced to ash without warning.

_Bad lines. A spark._

"Where am I going to stay?" Rin whispered after her tears stopped again. "I have no family. I have no where to go."

Kagome forced a reassuring smile. "We're your family Rin. You can stay with one of us."

Rin shook her head. "No. You live with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, and Kagura already has two roommates. I have no money for a hotel…"

"We can give you the money," Kagome offered. "And you can pay us back if you want."

"Iie. I can't accept that from you," She muttered shaking her head from side to side slowly.

For nearly a week Rin talked with insurance companies, land owners, investigators. She was allowed a ten-day leave from work and used what little money she had to put up in a hotel for a few days. Now, the fifth day since the fire, she woke up for the first time without the need to wipe at her eyes. _I'll make it little by little,_ She thought. _That's the only way I can do this._

Pulling on a pair of jeans and an orange shirt, Rin departed. She hurried through the crowded city weaving in-and-out of the masses of people that all seemed to be pressing against her. Occasionally she'd bump into someone. Ignoring their mumbled curses she'd continue onward. _And in the city of millions one lone girl began her quest for the coffee shop!_ Rin thought.

She smiled entering the small place. Spotting her friends in their normal booth in the back she joined them. "Ohayou guys, beautiful morning, ne?" Rin said idly. Sango, Kagura, and Kagome exchanged glances. Feeling uncomfortable by the silence following her greeting, Rin rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"I have been talking with Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly as if testing the words on her lips, "and after talking with Sango and Kagura we've decided on a solution to your housing problem."

"As jealous as it may make me," Kagura interjected with a nod.

Sango sighed and decided to continue for the group. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother-"

"Half," Kagura interrupted.

Sango nodded. "_Half_-brother, is going away for a few months to America on a business trip! So his house will be left unoccupied for a few months! You could just move in while he's-"

Rin shot out of her seat leaping away from her friends. "Are you nuts! Me? Staying in some guy's – no – _The_ Sesshoumaru's house for a few _months_ without his consent!" She shook her head back and forth slowly in disbelief. "You _are_ nuts."

"Coconuts," Kagome agreed. "Now stop causing a scene and sit back down."

The young woman blushed furiously becoming suddenly aware of the number of eyes on her. With a 'humph' loud enough to be heard, Rin sat back down. "No." She said firmly. Kagome began tapping the table with the tips of her nails signaling she was in deep thought.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "What if we got his consent. Then would you?"

"Kagome," Rin groaned. "He's the richest man in Japan, maybe in the whole eastern hemisphere! I've never even met him!" A little white lie, but no one would ever know. Not that it really mattered any. "I can't stay in his home, permission or not."

Kagura slammed her spoon down on the table making everyone's eyes snap to her "Come _on_. Someone would think you're guy-phobic. You have just been offered a chance to live in the house of Sesshoumaru and you refuse? You know how many people would die to trade places with you? I would!" She pulled her magazine clipping from her purse and thrust it into Rin's face. "This isn't any man we're talking about here Rin! It's Sesshoumaru!"

Rin pushed the clipping away. "Not everyone is obsessed over him like you."

Kagome shook her head. "Please Rin? For us? I can't get married knowing my friend is staying in some cheap hotel."

"Hey! It's sort of cozy!" She defended feeling suddenly insulted.

The raven-haired woman shook her head. "If you don't do this, I won't marry Inuyasha."

"You're bluffing!" Rin accused.

Sango folded her arms across her chest with a sly smile, "We all know she doesn't bluff."

Rin stared hard on the table in front of her. She bit her bottom lip, focusing on a small area where the paint was chipped. Were these really her friends? _Sango's right. Kagome doesn't bluff. If she doesn't marry Inuyasha it will be my fault entirely…_ "I…"

"Yes?" Kagura pressured pushing the magazine clipping of Sesshoumaru forward again.

"…I… will," Rin whispered.

"Huzzah!" Kagome whooped. In her celebration she picked up a steak knife and stabbed it into the table. Everyone stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. "I can pay for that," She squeaked meekly.

* * *

Kagome ushered Inuyasha into the lobby and sat down in a chair to wait. Fists clenched at his sides, the hanyou joined her. His soon-to-be mate began idly flipping through a magazine she'd picked up on the way in. He scowled. Why was he even in here waiting to speak with his half-brother? There was no way he was going through with this!

"It's for Rin," Kagome said firmly without looking up. Inuyasha tensed a bit. Could she read his mind? "And no, I can't read your mind."

"You just did!" Inuyasha growled out his annoyance.

The young woman giggled softly. "You're just so easy to read," She whispered tenderly. A smile tugged at her lips when his ears twitched. Kagome turned back to her magazine. She clicked her tongue finding the horoscopes of the magazine in her hands and began to read her own.

_Two people will have a great impact on your life this week. At least one will be of the opposite sex. Keep a smile on your face and make positive choices. A surprise is in store for you this week._

_Lucky day: Friday_

_Lucky numbers: 22, 6, 19_

The sitting areas artificial light grated on Inuyasha's nerves for some unknown reason. E detested the sticky-sweet smell that wafted through the room; undoubtedly the receptionist's bad taste in perfume. It was clear she was youkai, so one might wonder if she had lost her sense of smell. The half demon's gaze fell on a stack of nearby newspapers. The headlines meant nothing to him, so he moved on to staring intently at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-san will see you now," a young kitsune announced from the desk. Task complete she went back to her computer. Inuyasha and Kagome, being the only ones in the room, assumed the statement had been directed to them. They stood. The raven-haired woman slipped her hand into the hanyou's leading him through a door.

"No insults, no glares, nothing," Kagome informed him in a low-tone, "Keep civilized and pretend for once you're grateful to see him. Remember, if nothing else, this is for Rin." Inuyasha scowled. He didn't even know this 'Rin' that well. Why should he care about her well-being? Not like Sesshoumaru would agree to this anyway. To simplify it, it was a complete and utter waste of time. His time.

Kagome halted in the middle of a vast room cluttered with occupied desks. It was lit by the same artificial light. The demons and humans took no notice of the couple and continued with their work. The sounds of voices, beeps, buzzes, clicks, and clacks joined into one loud roar. This was exactly the reason Inuyasha had chosen not to go into business. Youkai sports were more his style anyway.

How anyone could not want to take up youkai sports amazed him. How could one not enjoy a more brutal, more exciting, more fatal, upgraded version of human sports?

"Inuyasha, where is his office anyway?" Kagome asked biting her lower lip. Her fingers itched for something to tap. With a roll of his eyes Inuyasha caught his brother's scent and took the lead.

Reaching the goal, he halted outside Sesshoumaru's door. "Arigatou," Kagome whispered with a faint smile. She stepped in front of him and opened the door.

The moment Inuyasha entered he became immediately anxious to go. Angry heat swelled within him and he fought to suppress a feral growl. Kagome stopped in front of the desk bowing her head slightly, giving the respect due. She nudged Inuyasha in the ribs with her elbow, but he ignored her. "Thank you for taking time to see us Sesshoumaru-san."

Inuyasha scowled. –San? She doesn't have to call that bastard –san, or any other respectful something.

Sesshoumaru looked Inuyasha and his half-brother's wench over quickly. His gaze locked and lingered on Inuyasha's for only a moment's time before moving on. His emotionless façade was in place, as was usual. "Indeed." The youkai said steadily with the slightest air of annoyance laced in into his voice.

"I've come to ask a favor," Kagome continued look up now. She fought to keep her voice calm, but something about Sesshoumaru unnerved her and filled her with a foreboding sense. "A close friend of mine, Rin Nishimori, lost her home to a fire. Since you're going away on a business trip for awhile I just thought that maybe-"

"Your friend could reside in my home while I am away," Sesshoumaru finished in his emotionless voice. His eyes darted form Kagome's face to the digital clock on is desk. A meeting in five minutes, and he was stuck with his half-breed brother and wench. "Why can your friend – Rin," He said recalling the name, "not simply put up in a hotel?"

Inuyasha growled. He detested the sharp layer of apprehension coating his Kagome's normally happy-go-lucky scent. "Because unlike you, she isn't rich and hotels in Tokyo are expensive, bastard."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned despairingly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Is she not welcome in your home?"

"There isn't any room, otherwise we'd gladly accept her."

The inu youkai's eyes darted to his clock again. Twenty-five delegates all waiting to meet with him and he was late. Sesshoumaru was never late. "No," he said firmly standing up.

Her apprehensive dissolved, replaced with a defiant gleam in her eyes. Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "I won't leave until you agree." Inuyasha blinked in mild surprise, but remained quiet.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be waiting a very long time," Sesshoumaru said callously.

Desperate Kagome covered her face with her hands. The sharp smell of salt pricked both brothers' noses along with the sound of muffled sniffles. Inuyasha glared at his brother, moving to wrap his arms around Kagome. She must really want this…

Sesshoumaru almost growled, but concealed it. What was it about a crying female of any race that immediately made him give in to their wills? Face expressionless as ever, he spoke. "She can stay, as long as she is gone by my return. I'll be departing tomorrow." With that he brushed past and left the woman and hanyou alone in a quick-paced walk.

Kagome's sobs subsided with the fading sound of Sesshoumaru's footsteps. She grinned. "We won!"

Inuyasha stared at her. "You mean, you weren't really crying?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I had to get him to agree somehow."

"How'd you know that would work?"

"Always works on you, and it worked on your father once. It seems to be a family trait."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. "Let's just go," he said sullenly.

"Of course your majesty!" Kagome chirped leading the way gladly.

* * *

Rin held her breath stepping into the penthouse. She took in her new surroundings, bewildered. A large, floor-to-ceiling window seemed to wrap around the whole place giving a non-obstructed view of Tokyo below. She nearly fell forward, but regained her balance. "Rin-chan, is something wrong?" Kagome asked. The young woman snapped from her thoughts. She'd forgotten her friend was even there.

"No, I'm alright," she breathed. Her hand tightened on the handle of her suitcase. "Are you sure… this is alright?" Kagome merely sighed stepping around Rin's awe-struck form. She tapped against the surface of a small table.

She had to wonder, what could Sesshoumaru possibly need all this room for? There was one large room with the wrap-around window, a wide hallway leading to what she presumed to be bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen was too her left, spacious. The whole place screamed DON'T TOUCH. It all looked so clean. Furniture and such was arranged too look almost casually placed, but anyone with eyes could see a well-paid designer had very carefully done it.

"I have to admit, he knows how to live," Kagome said absentmindedly.

Rin groaned. "Kagome! I can't do this!"

"Of course you can, Sesshoumaru even said so. Inuyasha asked him just yesterday." While speaking the young woman had wondered further into the penthouse. Now she was leaning over a large, black grand piano sitting right next to the window. She plucked one of the keys and a perfectly tuned high note pierced the air. "Just pick up after yourself and be out before Sesshoumaru gets back."

"Which is when?" Rin asked nervously.

"Well he's going to America so… a few months." Now Kagome was admiring a set of glass figurines. Her eyes lingered on the crystal, miniature dog. By the even smaller human-shaped figures beside it was clear the dog was meant to be massive in comparison. Strange. "You'll have a new house by then anyway, so everything's fine."

"I don't feel comfortable with this."

Coming back over to Rin, Kagome sighed softly. "It's fine. This place even has top-notch security! Indulge in new luxurious life for a bit. I'll be back tomorrow morning, first thing. Be awake, or I'll wake you. Sesshoumaru said the key to the place is…" She trailed off taking a step to her left to stand beside a painting of the night sky. Kagome gingerly moved the picture to the side revealing a small safe in the wall.

"Combination 6-34-2." She read looking off a slip of paper before handing it to Rin. "I've been warned if ANYTHING in that safe other than the key is touched Sesshoumaru will not be pleased. Jaa ne, Rin-chan!" With that, Kagome was gone leaving the bewildered girl to herself.

Rin checked to make sure the door was locked and then took to wondering around her temporary home. She felt wrong, like she was breaking into someone's home. Her chocolate hues wondered over every inch of the grand piano. Her body sat down on the bench without her mind's consent. Reaching forth timidly, she placed her hands over the keys. Suddenly aware of her actions, Rin pulled her hand away and stood up.

Slowly making her way through the hall she clung to her suitcase. That and her clothes she wore seemed the only things unalien at the moment. Rin discovered an overly large bathroom, a study, and finally, a bedroom. Entering it she tossed her suitcase down. Scanning every inch of it with great care, she decided it must be an extra bedroom. It seemed completely unlived in. I'll just get things… put away.

She moved to the ornate dresser. The room's theme seemed to be midnight blue and silver. Both colors suited her fine. At least this guy wasn't an eccentric millionaire. Tugging open a dresser she blushed furiously. Rin slammed it shut, snatched up her suitcase, and hurried from the room. Oh my god! She thought exasperated. Out of all the drawers, his underwear drawer! She blushed again at the thought.

Eventually, she discovered a truly unoccupied room and settled in as well as she could. This one wasn't as regal looking as the other, but she found it better that way. Rin collapsed on to the Western-style bed. She hugged the foreign pillow to her chest and closed her eyes.

She felt so alien, like an outcast in this strange place. The feelings were familiar, and so were the memories that the feelings brought. Silently she pulled the pillow closer and wept softly, ashamed of herself.

It had been so long ago when she had been placed in an orphanage. Her parents had been murdered when three men broke into their apartment. She'd grown up there, going to the same high school with Sango, Kagome, and Kagura. All three moved on to greater things becoming part of the many other famous and beautiful. Rin had as kind a heart as any of them, and was without a doubt the most intelligent of the four, but her looks were plain.

Kicked out of the orphanage at eighteen she got a job and bought a home all her own. She'd remained close with her high school friends despite the differences on the social latter. A few boyfriends here and there, single most of her life.

Rin's tears dried and she drifted into a fitful sleep. She could only hope the next day provided something worth looking forward too.

* * *

**Bleh. I'm very disappointed with myself. Especially for the end of this chapter. It sucked. I just wanted to get some quick history of Rin in there. I expected to get Sesshoumaru in this chapter, but that would make it too long. He'll be in the next one fo' sure. Man I' ma horrid author:Sob: All well. I went outside and built a psychotic (Yes, no joke) snowman with my little brother and lost all inspiration after that! **

**Q: Is Sesshoumaru a model or what?**

**A: No. Sorry for the confusion. He's just a really rich guy. Not everyone loves him either. Kagura is just obsessed over him along with quite a bit of other girls. **

**Q: Are you going to update Change of heart?**

**A: Um… moving on?**

**Q: Is Rin a model?**

**A: Nope. Worked at the greenhouse job since she was old enough to work. **

**Youkai: Demon**

**Inu: Dog**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Onegai: Please**

**Hanyou: Half demon**

**Iie: No**

**Hai: Yes**

**Vimpire-dogdemongirl89: Thanks. :Huggles: Do you read all my stories? o.o**

**AngelsHeart122: Well, I always portray him that way because I'm a rabid Sesshou fan girl: I don't know about the other people.**

**Lady0ftheeast-sessfan: Thanks:Glomps:**

**Akeryou: Hope this chapter didn't let you down too much. :Sighs:**

**Chew Chew: He'll be in the next one I promise!**

**Thank you for all the reviews Chranze, lemony4life, Minoriko, Kikyohater1329, Alyanorne, Icy girl, and Kuramas gurl! **

**:Drops to hands and knees: PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad! I don't care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved**

**Chapter 3: Break in**

Rin opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut again less then a second later at the sight of the monster. She let out a soft moan pulling the pillow over her head only to have it jerked away. "Please!" The young woman cried out. She tugged the cover over her head in an attempt at escape. It was snatched away.

"Rin!" Kagome barked. "Hurry up. Sango and Kagura are already waiting at the theatre. We're going to watch that new film with Hiten, remember?"

"The one where he teams up with his brother?" Rin asked perking up at once. Kagome nodded making the girl grin. "Should've reminded me earlier!" She slipped from the foreign bed and set about getting dressed. Kagome took he free time to look around some more. She clicked her tongue.

"He sure paid a lot to get his house fixed up," She commented lightly looking at a painting of a moon. "Seems to like celestial things, ne?"

Rin shrugged into a light jacket. "I don't now. I still don't feel comfortable in this place…" She paused zipping it up. "Feels more like some strange museum or something than a home."

Kagome muttered a curse jerking her hand away from a small cactus. A bead of blood formed where a spine had pricked her. "Eh, Rin? Happen to find a washroom in this place?"

"Third door down the hall," She answered. Kagome nodded and left. Rin could hear the bathroom door closing after a few silent minutes. With a slight shake of her head she left her temporary room and headed into the main room to wait for her friend. _I'll never get used to this place… _

She picked a wall cluttered with décor and began looking it over. Most things all matched the rest of the room – rich, beautiful-looking, silver… – but then her eyes fell upon something that stuck out so much from the others, Rin was surprised she'd not noticed it before. A sheathed blade hung on the wall with clean, gold chains encircling it. _Why would this be here?_ Rin thought reaching out to brush the tips of her thirsty fingers against the sheath. _It's beautiful, but doesn't fit in with the rest of the room…_

"Oi, Rin, let's go. I've made us late enough." Kagome's voice made her jump. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't herd her friend approach. "I won't be surprised if the movies already started."

"Well you shouldn't just go around touching things," Rin reprimanded moving to the picture of the night sky. She pushed it carefully aside and began entering the combination to the hidden safe. 6-34-2. How could she forget it? It just coincidentally happened to be her orphanage locker number backwards.

Kagome stuck out her tongue waiting impatiently. "You're one to talk caressing that sword. Someone might think you were a killer with your most prized weapon!"

"I was _not_ caressing it!" Rin objected grabbing the keys in the safe without even bothering to look at the other items. _I'm not supposed to touch them._ She put the painting back in place and the two left, locking the door securely behind them. Taking the elevator to the lobby they exited the building.

Rin hopped into the passenger's seat of Kagome's car. She waited for her friend to walk around to the driver's seat. "New car?"

"Dodge Viper."

"From overseas?"

"Of course," Kagome said flashing a grin and starting the engine. "510 horsepower, 0 to 60 in less then four seconds, 8.3-liter V10 engine."

Rin blinked. "You really know your car."

"Inuyasha's car. All he ever talks about," She sighed running a hand through her raven locks. "It _can_ get a little annoying."

"Why don't you just talk about something else?"

Kagome frowned in thought. "Because when you're in love, you don't care about anything but the one you're in love with. You'd do anything for them, and try to like anything just because they did." She turned the radio on ending any future conversation.

Rin looked out her window with a soft sigh. _I'd never do anything like that for anyone. That's why I'll never fall in love._

The days passed slowly, usually with Rin going anywhere to escape from the confines of Sesshoumaru's uncomfortable home. She returned to work – luckily not having lost her kimono – with the weekends and all holidays off. For a week and a half she tossed and turned in her new bed. And hours she spent searching the Internet and newspapers for empty houses she could afford.

The young woman gave up on trying to sleep and got out of the bed, pulling on a robe. She could just make out a variety of her things littered across the room in the dim light. She suddenly regretted making the room so messy. Even if no one was there but herself, she should still respect the owner.

She glided from her room, down the hall, into the main room. Awkwardly she found herself sitting at the piano bench with her hands sliding over the keys. She hit a few of them playing a horrible rendition of "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Grimacing at her own performance she decided to play no more. Rin took to gazing out the massive window.

Tokyo never slept, not even in the small hours of the morning. People went about their business in the city despite the time of day. For not the first time in her life, Rin wondered what it would be like to have even a small affect on it. Kagome, Kagura, and Sango never seemed to give thought to being famous, but it must be a comforting thing to know hundreds care about you without ever truly knowing you.

"That's just one thing I'll never know," Rin whispered softly. And then she froze. A sound filled the air, the sound of a door being forced open. _Her_ door to be more exact. Heart pounding in her chest, her mind screamed to take action but her body did not comply. _Oh my god! I need to call the police. I need to hide. I need to do something!_

The door swung open hitting the wall with a sound that echoed throughout the penthouse. A burglar. A burglar was in her house. No, Sesshoumaru's house. A possibly armed dangerous burglar was in Sesshoumaru's house and she a sitting there like some idiot! _Oh God why can't I move? Oh my God, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!_ She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Stars danced before her. Rin was slammed up against something hard – the wall – after being pushed violently from her sitting position. She cried out, struggling in an escape attempt. Somebody, presumably the burglar, was holding her down. A hand clapped tightly over her mouth. As the attacker leaned over her she pushed hard against their chest. At least now she was sure it was man.

The pressure was not letting up and she let out a small whimper of pain. Rin opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't. Two narrower, golden ones stared back. They were hard and cold, making her shiver. _He's going to rape me! He's going to rape or kill me unless I do something!_ Rin began panicking. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Letting out a muffled scream, she bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood.

The attacker drew back at once, and the pressure was relieved. The place was suddenly flooded with light. She squinted in the sudden change and nearly fainted in regret and surprise. A man stood there in a business suit, long silver hair falling down his back. It was Sesshoumaru.

He looked at his bleeding hand and then back it Rin with narrowed hues. "Name yourself," he commanded coldly. Something about her seemed familiar.

Rin had to force her voice from her throat. "I'm Rin Nishimori. You-you said I could st-stay here."

"Until I returned," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I am back, and you are still here."

Rin snapped from frightened to angry in a second. She tried to ignore the blood dripping from Sesshoumaru's hand to floor. Amazingly the wound seemed almost nearly healed. "Hey! You weren't supposed to be back for at least another month! If I'd known you would be back early I'd have left!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further, if possible. "It does not take months to make a trip to China."

"You went to America!" She corrected in despair.

"I'm certain I did not."

Rin groaned silently cursing out Kagome. How could her friend have been so wrong? Without anything else to do, Rin bowed her head. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-san. I should be more respectful. You offered your home to me and I have not thanked you." He merely raised a brow. _Doesn't explain why you had to break in and attack me._

"You can stay the rest of the night, be gone in the morning."

"I have no where to go!" The young woman cried forgetting her humble composure.

"That," He said simply, "is none of my concern."

"How can you say that? Don't you care at all about anyone except yourself?" She scowled angrily fighting the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Can you name a reason I should care about you?"

Rin opened her mouth, but closed it. She stared at him hard in a helpless position. "Well… why shouldn't you? Because I haven't thrown myself at your feet like some horny fan girl? If that's what you're looking for forget it!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a blank stare. "Why shouldn't I care about you?" He said with a mock tone laced into his calm, rich voice.

Rin continued to scowl. "I know why I shouldn't like you! You broke in and attacked me! I could have been seriously hurt."

"The door was locked, I did not now who you were, and it appears," Sesshoumaru paused to sniff at the air. The act seemed a bit undignified for him. "You are uninjured." He brushed past her, turning the lights off on the way to his own room. Rin stood rigid, dumbfounded. She stared through the darkness at the small puddle of blood on the otherwise perfect floor. Collapsing on a nearby sofa, she frowned. _Bastard._

Her heart was still racing from the sudden encounter. Rin closed her eyes struggling to think up a plan of action. _He said be gone in the morning. Though… I guess he never actually said _which_ morning._ A sly smile tugged at her lips. Yes. She would just twist his words and stay for as long as she could. _As uncomfortable, rude, and horrid that may be._

And neither Sesshoumaru nor Rin slept well that first night.

She was awakened from her fitful slumber by the sound of someone's singing. Bad singing. Rin _almost_ yelled 'shut up' from habit, but caught herself suddenly remembering her position. Chocolate hues opening, the young woman peered about to find the owner of the wretched singing. Soon enough, her gaze fell upon a woman with an almost unbelievable slim figure and short black hair.

"_Oh, the hair is fine. It is so silky, so nice._" The woman continued to sing dusting away at the many figurines in the room. She turned around and spotted Rin. "Oh, the girl awakens."

Rin nodded meekly standing up. "I, um, sorry…"

"For what?" The woman didn't wait for her question to be answered, just glided over to Rin. "I am Yura, the one who keeps _this_ place perfect. _You are_?"

"Rin Nishimori," She introduced herself with a small bow. "Why is it you are here now, but haven't been here at all over the past weeks?"

"_Sesshoumaru_-san gave _me_ it all off!" Yura cried. "He does have such _beautiful_, _silky_, _silver_ hair. I'd _die_ to have my hands on it." She went back to her work, dusting off the grand piano now and humming the tune to her hair song.

_All right, a crazy maid._ Rin thought drifting into the kitchen. Spotting the unmistakable Sesshoumaru sitting at the dining table a sinking feeling filled her stomach. Rin had hoped he would be gone and she could slip away to find a place. Blanketed in an uncomfortable silence, she found herself standing there. Sesshoumaru didn't glance up from the newspaper he was reading.

Finding her courage, Rin grabbed an apple – bought with her own money of course; she didn't feel comfortable taking his food too – and nonchalantly seated herself across from the inu youkai. She bit into it, suddenly self-conscious. _You're nineteen Rin, be a big girl. Don't be intimidated. He said be out by morning, it's still morning…I think._ Rin studied him for a moment. _Besides, he obviously doesn't seem to care._

She finished her small breakfast and sat in silence. Did this guy ever speak? Rin bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do. Even though Sesshoumaru had yet to look up from his newspaper she felt like he was watching her every move. "I'll be out as soon as I can," Rin announced. She was surprised at how steady and sure her voice sounded. Nothing at all like the self-conscious, unsure girl she was at the time.

"Hn." He turned to a new page.

Rin tapped her fingers against the tabletop. "I'm sorry for… biting you." He didn't make any sign he had hard her. Growing agitated, Rin leaned forward and jerked his newspaper down. "Did you hear me or not?"

Sesshoumaru remained stoic. "Indeed, I'm sure anyone in the building could have heard you."

"But, did _you_ hear me?" Rin inquired, determined to make him speak.

He quirked perfectly shaped brow. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." And then there was more silence. She frowned. "Well, aren't you going to apologize too?"

"I was unaware I had anything to apologize for." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"Well you do. I thought you were some psychotic guy intent on raping me!"

"I would not touch you unless necessary."

Rin was hurt, but didn't show it. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "Well, anyway, thanks for letting me stay." The youkai said nothing. He stood and left the kitchen. Rin decided he was going to work or something. Minutes later, she watched him walk out the door leaving her alone in the penthouse with Yura.

Busying herself until the maid left, Rin searched frantically for a phone. Finding one hidden beside a plant, she rejoiced. Punching in a few numbers, she waited. After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello?" It was a man. No Miroku. He seemed a bit… out of breath?

Nervously, Rin spoke. "Is Sango there?"

"Yea, wait a second."

"Hello?" A woman's voice said on the other end. Rin smiled.

"Yo, Sango. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

A pause. "No, not at all Rin-chan."

"I was just wondering if you had extra-" Rin stopped. Miroku was there, out of breath. Did she _really_ want to stay with Sango? "Towels?"

"Towels?"

"Er, yes. Sesshoumaru has some, but I don't feel right using them."

"Yes, I have a few extra actually. Want me to pick them up later?"

Later. Not now. Underlying message? Sango was indeed busy. "I'll get them later. Thanks, bye."

"Jaa ne."

Rin returned the phone to the receiver. "I'll just go see Kagome." She decided. She slipped on her tennis shoes and tied the laces tight. She would be walking, of course.

Rin yawned making her way to the door. She reached forward to open it, but instead the door opened suddenly to meet her face. She staggered back with a hiss of pain. Snapping back to what was going on, she focused on Sesshoumaru inches in front of her. He was staring down at her intensely, studying her.

"I… er… I was just on my way out, but I'll be back!" Rin added quickly to end any of his silent hopes. "I'm just on my way to visit Kagome."

"Inuyasha's fiancé." Sesshoumaru stated the fact. "You are walking?"

"Yea," She answered suddenly embarrassed for some reason. "I walk everywhere. I don't have a car, obviously. I mean I was walking when we first met, ne?"

The inu youkai remained silent, suddenly aware of why she seemed so familiar. He barely remember the incident, it happening weeks ago. He stepped aside to allow Rin through. With a muttered thank you, the flustered girl left.

* * *

**I hope this didn't let you down too much. A lot more Sesshoumaru/Rin in the next chapter I promise! Than you lots for all the positive feedback! I love you guys. :Glomphuggle: My favorite part of this story won't be coming in for awhile, but all well!**

**Q: How old is Rin?**

**A: Nineteen. Sesshou is… I dunno. 28? Pfft. I won't say. You decide.**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Inu: Dog**

**Onegai: Please**

**Gomen nasai: Sorry (polite)**

**Hanyou: Half demon**

**Jaa ne: Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved**

**Chapter 4: "Minor" Problems**

Hesitant to enter, Rin stood uneasily in front of the door. The sky was just beginning to darken and when she had first reached the door it had still been completely day. She bit her lower lip in thought, her tapping foot against the hard floor sending quiet echoes through the air. _This is stupid. How can I even get my stuff _to_ leave if I'm too anxious to go inside?_ Taking a deep breath, Rin opened the door.

She immediately regretted it. The flowing sound of the piano drew her inside despite her attempts to turn and leave. _He has company! Someone's playing the piano. I can't do this!_ Her feet paid no mind to her brain and led her into the main room. She came to a sudden halt; mouth slightly agape at the scene.

_Sesshoumaru_ was the one playing? Rin could just make out the top of his silver hair-covered head poking up over the top of the massive instrument. Whatever he was playing was complex enough to riddle her brain just by listening to it. The music sounded almost… angry? She closed her eyes to soak it in.

Deep, rich colors flashed across her eyelids. They followed the music in a steady wave. It was like listening to someone's soul voicing all its troubles, wants, and needs. The composite melody reverberated through the penthouse, and swam through her being. It took a few moments for Rin to notice the music had stopped.

She slid her hues open, and stared wide-eyed at the chest of a man. Gradually, her gaze moved up to meet Sesshoumaru's face. He was staring down at her icily. Rin swallowed the growing lump in her throat and took a step back with her head bowed. "I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in… the… music…" Her excuse died in her throat.

The demon's eyes narrowed slightly in mild annoyance. "Why are you still here?" he wanted to ask, but held his tongue. Not a hard thing for him to accomplish. The silence stretched on far too long to be comfortable.

"You play so well… I had no idea…" She muttered embarrassed, but determined to break the pressing quiet.

"Indeed."

"I couldn't help but listen, it was so beautiful. You're really marvelous at it…"

"Hn."

Rin's brow furrowed. "Well don't try to be modest," She snapped under her breath.

"Why should I not accept praise from someone so seemingly willing to flatter?" Sesshoumaru stated.

Rin fought to hold her tongue, and failed. "Your ego is bigger than all of Asia! I hope someone smart comes along and runs you into the poor house."

"Would you still be so intent on staying in my house without my permission then?"

She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Look, I'm really sorry. I have no where to go-"

"That has been covered already," Sesshoumaru said, suddenly tired of the tedious conversation.

Rin stepped forward, not a bit put off by the fact he towered above her. She jabbed him hard in the chest with her index finger. "_You_ shouldn't be so _rude_ to your _guests_!" she huffed.

Sesshoumaru blinked down at the young woman in mild surprise. No one had ever dared been so bold with him before, save his father or the half-breed. He found himself suddenly overwhelmed with her honey-suckle scent. The fury in her almond eyes only seemed to add to lure him forward.

Rin was put off by the sudden awkward silence. She found her gaze softening in embarrassment. _Now look what you've done! You've just insulted one of the most powerful men in the eastern hemisphere!_

Rin took a step backward with a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry, Ha ha, looks like Rin can't control herself when she's angry! I'll just be going now and- eep!" Slightly bewildered by the sudden change in position it took her a moment to realize her new arrangement. Her back was pressed against the wall, Sesshoumaru's hot breath caressing her cheek. "What are you doing!" She tried to yell, but her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"You should think before you act," He whispered, voice dripping with what she refused to recognize.

_Are you thinking right now!_ Rin wanted to demand. She wanted to push him away and run, but found herself unable to. _He's psychotic! He's psychotic and he's going to rape me because I offended him! _She'd always wondered how it could be possible to be burning up and frozen at the same time and now she knew. She felt air-headed and weak, and to her horror, the small expanse of space between them was growing ever smaller.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry!" A female's voice squeaked from behind them. The pressure holding Rin to the wall vanished in an instant. She caught her balance and righted herself to see a surprise-stricken Kagome. "I'll just go and you two can be alone-"

"N- no!" Rin stammered as she blushed three different shades of red. Her eyes darted angrily to Sesshoumaru, ready to chew him out, but he wasn't even bothering to acknowledge Rin's presence at the moment.

"There is no reason for you to leave," He said with forced cool. With that he walked off, seemingly unphased by what had just transpired. Both women waited until he was gone.

"Rin! You and Sesshoumaru? Oh my Gods! I'd never have even considered! Kagura is going to be so jealous when I-" Rin cut her friend off with a low hiss.

"We're not together! I hate that arrogant bastard!" It took a moment for Kagome to digest the information.

"But when I walked in it looked like you two-"

"He forced himself on me!" Rin whispered. "I would never allow myself to." She stopped mid-sentence studying Kagome's face. The raven-haired girl was laughing! She was laughing at her! So Kagome thought attempted rape was funny? What a friend.

"I understand if you don't want to be open about it," She giggled, "Anyway I didn't come here to talk about your personal life – as enjoyable as that may be. I've come with an invitation!"

Rin slumped own on a sofa staring hard at the window in front of her. "To what?" She inquired with strained enthusiasm. Whatever this was it had her friend over-excited.

"It was Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi's, idea! We're having a masquerade ball to celebrate mine and Inuyasha's upcoming wedding!" Kagome was almost ready to burst at he seams with joy. Not-at-all pleased by the information Rin forced a fake smile upon her face. "Inuyasha thinks it's a waste, but I promised him it would be the best!"

"Great! I can't wait to come! Tell me everything." And so the confused, angered young woman listened to her soon-to-be married friend babble on…

* * *

Though you wouldn't have been able to see it through his stoic façade, Sesshoumaru was angry - angry with himself. He stood stiffly with one hand resting on the island in the center of the kitchen. His brow was knitted in thought. _You shouldn't lose yourself like that._ The rational side of his brain reprimanded. _You should already have kicked her out of here. Let her go stay with Inuyasha's wench._How can you pretend you don't enjoy her alluring scent? Another part of his brain argued. It's the reason you've allowed her to stay so long anyway. 

She's human. Humans are disgusting creatures.

You didn't think so a few minutes ago… You were all-but ready to- 

The inu-youkai growled in annoyance. There was only one way to take care of this sudden confusion. He'd simply kick her into one of her friends' homes. Once Rin was gone Sesshoumaru could return to focusing on what mattered most to him - his career. That problem easily settled he began to go about his normal nightly routine, fighting to keep his thoughts on things other than a certain girl, but failing miserably.

The next morning he was awakened by music blasting so loud he couldn't make out the words of whatever song was playing. Sesshoumaru physically winced. His ears couldn't take much more of this racket. Suddenly standing he dragged himself towards the noise after dressing quickly, catching sight of a clock on his way. 6:00AM. He scowled.

Entering the main room of the penthouse he immediately spotted the blaring, large boom box. He hovered over it for only a second before slamming his fist into it and scattering the wreckage about. The music gone, he turned to head back, but stopped when Rin bounced out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Without bothering with acknowledging him she entered the kitchen.

The inu-youkai followed. It wasn't until he addressed her that she took any note he was there at all. "Rin."

The young woman snapped her attention from the cereal she was fixing to his face. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, milord?" Rin chirped. "Why are you up so early?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her feigned innocence. She continued to smile and went back to her Cheerios.

"I'm going shopping with Sango, Kagura, and Kagome for a costume. For the ball, you know. I'd invite you too but you don't seem the type to-"

"Are you going to continue babbling like an idiot or explain why you had your radio's volume turned up to max?"

She laughed. "Oh, it could have gone higher, but then it would have hurt my ears! I loved the song it was playing before you smashed it." Rin bounded over to the table mumbling the words. "So don't pull on my hand, boy, you ain't my man, boy." She went on to hum the rest. He stared at her when it dawned on him.

So this was how Rin would get revenge for his actions last night. She was going to torture him? He inwardly smirked. Two could play that game, he happened to be quite well at it. Experienced at doing so from living with his half-brother for years before – and thank the lord – turning eighteen and moving out.

"So, anyway, I was thinking," Rin began, "and I've decided you don't have enough flowers in your place. So then I had the greatest idea! -"

_I'm sure_, Sesshoumaru thought grimly.

"-I'll just order a bunch of flowers for your apartment. I've already decided on pink roses. The color pink reminds me of you so I figured it would work out with the rest of the décor somehow. If not we can always get you more furniture."

"How nice," He commented coolly sliding into the chair across from her. "Though, not nearly as nice as you, of course."

Rin almost dropped her spoon. Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as her face turned bright red. She struggled to keep herself together. _Bastard_, she thought wryly. "Yea, well, not everything can be as nice as Rin." She shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth. "No one ever sees you smile. Is that because you only smile when you're raping innocent girls?"

"Don't _ever_ accuse me of such a low act," Sesshoumaru hissed threateningly. He could stand for any insults, but not _any_ in that area.

"Well it's not like I was telling you to seduce me last night!" Her voice cracked.

"If I wanted to seduce you," he stated through gritted teeth, "you'd already be mine."

"Then what _were_ you doing!" Rin demanded angrily.

The phone began to ring, saving Sesshoumaru from having to struggle with an answer to that question. "Well, _I'll_ get it!" Rin growled storming off. She came back a few minutes later. "That was Sango, she's waiting outside. Good bye," She said curtly and took her leave.

Sesshoumaru frowned. She needed to leave for good. Soon.

* * *

Rin slid into the backseat of Sango's car. Kagome was already occupying the passenger seat. The minute she closed the car door her friends turned around to stare at her with sly grins. She looked back at them meekly. Something about this reeked of Kagome's intervention. "Hey guys…"

"How long did it take for you to decide to go after him?" Sango demanded.

"Did you two have any more 'encounters' after I left?" Kagome inquired innocently.

"Was he easy or did you have to do something drastic?"

"Did he make the first move?"

"Are you two going to the ball together?"

"Do you think it will last?"

"Have you gone on any dates?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hey!" Rin interrupted angrily. "Nothing is going on! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Nothing!"

"_Sure_," the girls in the front seat said in unison. Sango started the car and began driving towards Kagura's house.

Kagome giggled. "I can't wait to tell Kagura! She'll go ballistic on you, girl."

"No one is telling anyone anything because nothing is going on!" Rin cried in despair. "Please?"

Sango's shoulders heaved in a small sigh. "Fine, but it will get out soon enough. You know how those photographers stalk him."

"You'll have his whole fan girl-base tracking you down like a dog."

"_Guys_!" She whined. "Let's talk about something else, something real. Like the costume party."

"Masquerade Ball," Kagome corrected politely. "And we're going to dress you up so fine Sesshoumaru will never look at another woman again! Same goes for you, Sango, with Miroku."

"I highly doubt Miroku will stop looking at other woman."

Rin, determined to keep the topic changed, smiled. "He loves you Sango. He'd do anything for you, even stop being a lech."

"I wish I could believe that…" The woman trailed off.

Kagura was waiting when they reached her place. The wind sorceress plopped in beside Rin, a suspicious gleam in her crimson hues. "Yo. You'll never guess who I ran into today, Kagome!"

"Who?" The other three girls asked together.

The youkai smiled. "Kouga. We ran into each other at WacDonald's. He gave me a message for Kagome…"

"Tell me!" Kagome cried. What could her friend have to say?

"He broke up with Ayame and is determined to, 'get rid of dog-breath and take Kagome back'."

Everyone groaned at the news. So Kouga was back to annoying formal self again? And he even had the same, stupid goal. Sango frowned. "Inuyasha's not going to like this."

"Inuyasha's not going to find out," Kagome stated calmly.

Rin grinned. "Well, if a certain pair of girls don't keep their mouths about another certain girl, Inuyasha will find out."

"You wouldn't!" Sango and Kagome gasped.

"Do want to find out?"

"Fine," they submitted defeat. Kagura blinked. Did she just miss something there?

* * *

**NOTES: I don't like this chapter. I think I made Sesshoumaru to OOC. Okay, he is without-a-doubt OOC. All well. It's Christmas and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.**

**Q: How can Sesshy have Yura as a maid?**

**A: Because the devious little cretin killed off all other possible maids. She is determined to have his bangs by the end of this story. As am I. :Gets out chainsaw: Those bangs are hot. O.o**

**Inu: Dog**

**Youkai: Demon**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved**

**Chapter 5: Nice Surprise

* * *

**

Rin rolled her shoulders in a light shrug making Kagura frown. "I need a 'yes' or 'no', Rin." The demoness made another twirl before the full-body mirror trying to figure out if current red dress she as sporting 'worked it'.

_Does anyone else get headaches from all this lighting?_ Rin thought with a frown trying to drown out the sounds of the mall around her. "I dunno. Ask Sango?" She prompted with a small smile. "I need to just… erm… get me something from the food court-"

She was cut off by Kagome sweeping in, taking her arm, and pulling her back to Kagura all in one liquid movement. "Now Rin-chan! I thought you promised to help Kagura get a dress?"

"Actually you forced me after her," the young woman growled. She picked a fuzz off the sleeve of her jacket and flicked it into the air.

"No need to get testy," Kagome murmured turning her attention to the wind sorceress. "It looks great! The color really brings out your eyes and hugs you in all the right places." She said quickly with a small, sweet smile and nod of her head.

"Thank you," Kagura said blandly with a roll of her eyes. She moved back into the dressing rooms just as Sango approached them holding a few dozen bags.

The girl moved her gaze from the over-cheery Kagome to the miserable form of Rin. "Everyone have a gown or costume yet?" Sango inquired sliding on to a bench.

"Everyone but Rin…" Kagome trailed off with a grin Rin couldn't exactly say she appreciated. "So as soon as Kagura is finished we'll get you an outfit to blow that arrogant youkai out of the water!"

"_Kagome_!"

Sango laughed softly. "Kagome is just trying to say we'll make you look drop-dead sexy."

"_Sango_!"

Kagome came out of her fit of giggles and took a few moments to regulate her breathing. "Rin. Everyone but you has an outfit now! I promise it won't take long and then we can go to the food court?"

Rin eyed her friend suspiciously. She had no doubts that what Kagome had just said was what she might refer to as 'a little white lie'. One, Rin's friend took forever to shop for anything. Period. Two, Rin knew better than to actually believe they'd go to the food court. What if they gained a whole pound? It would be _scandalous_! Expression a tad bitter, the girl gave in.

"Sesshoumaru won't know what hit him," The raven-haired women whistled under her breath. Rin groaned.

The small group waited while Kagura paid and then rushed out into the flurry of shoppers. They jumped into the river and let the current wash them from various clothing outlets to jewelers. Rin called an inaudible promise to catch up to her friends and slipped into a nearly empty store to catch her breath. She glared at her heels. Why did women wear them again?

_I'll never go shopping like this again!_ She thought darkly. Righting herself to a more dignified posture, (she'd been a bit hunched over against a wall), Rin absorbed her new surroundings. Flowers? Yes, aisles of them. She wandered to the front desk, a plan clicking together in her mind.

The woman at the desk looked up from a magazine. Her hair was a light brown, eyes a wide hazel – clearly American or European. The girl cocked her head to the side. "Welcome to Satoshi's Flowers. I'm Rachael. Interested in anything?" She paused to rummage behind the desk for a minute and pulled out a small catalogue. "List of everything in the store," she informed and handed it to Rin. Rachael went back to her magazine.

Rin shrugged and stared down at it. _Red Rose – Love & Desire. Iris – Wisdom. Calla Lily – Beauty. Red carnation – admiration._ The list was long, but she quickly settled on light pink-colored roses. After all, they were simple and would work best. Who cared what the color and flower meant? "Um, ma'am?" She said meekly.

Rachael didn't look up. "Mmhmm?" She muttered, followed by something in a rather clipped language. English, Rin presumed.

"I would like to a make an order." Rin pushed the catalogue at Rachael and pointed to the order she wanted.

Rachael grinned. She spoke, her accent on the Japanese words strong. "Got a man, ne? You're lucky. We have a special now so you'll get it cheap. Now when and wheredo want it delivered?"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, where is Inuyasha?" The old dog demon asked exasperated from his seat on the sofa. The woman sitting beside him patted the hand resting on his knee gently.

"Don't worry InuTaishou, he'll be here," she said in a soft voice. Inutaishou smiled. Sesshoumaru frowned.

He'd been dragged over to the home of his father and his father's wench to discuss something "highly important". What "highly important" thing they wanted to discuss he'd probably never know. Sitting emotionless and stiff across from his father and Izayoi in the den, he inwardly growled. Where was that half-breed now? Couldn't he be on time for _anything_?

"I'm here!" Inuyasha announced. His voice echoed throughout the large room, the door he'd slammed open making a small crack in the wall behind it. Izayoi winced.

"Inuyasha, remember we worked on polite entrances?"

"Keh," He mumbled sitting on the same sofa as Sesshoumaru, but scooted as far from him as possible. "I'm here now so talk."

"Inuyasha try to be more mannerly!" Inutaishou instructed firmly. Izayoi smiled, Inuyasha growled, Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth together. Family meetings were far from joyous, though sometimes did prove a bit amusing on rare occasions. "Now we know you boys probably won't approve of this but we-"

"Father," Sesshoumaru began coolly, "some of us have business to attend to…"

"Right, of course, dear," Izayoi said kindly. "This won't take long."

Inutaishou continued as if he had not been interrupted. "Of course, you're both coming to the masquerade like it or not"- He looked at Sesshoumaru when he spoke- "And we want to let you know you'll both be bringing a girl to show off! Doing so in the past proved to higher sales of the company."

Inuyasha grinned. "Kagome's coming with me, but Sesshoumaru showing up with a man might defeat the purpose."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi hissed.

Their father continued. "So, Sesshoumaru, my son, you do have a girl you can bring… right?"

The younger dog demon nodded curtly. "Of course," _not_. "If that's all this was about-" he stood, "Good bye." Sesshoumaru left the room quickly. So women threw themselves at his feet. He just needed to a pick a decent one and get rid of her after one night. No problem. _If things were the way they used to be_, he thought, _I could merely kill any mortal in my way…not find a mate to please them…

* * *

_

And then, hours of shopping and useless browsing later… "Rin, come out here _now_," Kagura commanded. She could hear her friend's distressed sigh from inside the dressing room.

"No. I look stupid. I _feel_ stupid too," Rin protested.

Kagura clenched her fists in frustration and let a puff of wind rattle the dressing room door. "Rin, get out here or I'll get Kagome!"

"Please come out Rin-chan?" Sango chimed in. "We need to see your dress so we can pick some shoes to match!"

"You won't laugh at me?" Rin asked through the door.

The demoness rolled her eyes. "No. Now get your _ass_ out here." (A/n I have a friend who acts like Kagura in my story. Heh…)

Rin blew the bangs out of her face. She fumbled with the latch-lock and pushed the door open. Her friends stared at her, and no one said a word. Feel self-conscious the woman frowned. "See. I told you I look-"

"Wow! Rin-chan you're beautiful!"

"My, my. You _have_ changed," Kagura purred. Sango glanced at her uneasily. She suddenly wondered how stable Kagura's sexuality was…

Kagome padded up with a pretzel. She grinned in approval at Rin's gown. It was a deep red that went perfectly with her ebony locks. It hugged her curves and spread out around her feet, the bottom just grazing the floor. "Gorgeous Rin. I've already bought you're mask. We're going with a plain black, slim mask. It's simple and mysterious!" She paused and them muttered, "Sort of like Robin from Batman…" (A/n: Do they even have Batman in Japan?)

Sango snatched the pretzel from Kagome's hands. "Diet, remember?"

Kagome grabbed for it. "Oh come on! One _itty bitty_ pretzel?"

Kagura joined in on the bickering. Rin sighed, heading back into the dressing room to change back into her comfortable clothing. For some reason she couldn't shake the wondering if Sesshoumaru would like it or not. _Why should I care? I hate him._ But if he didn't like it… _I hate him!_ She yelled at herself, but failed to stop the train of thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to the wind a she stepped from his car. People on the streets stopped to gawk at him, but most – because they happened to live in the same building – only spared him a few moments of staring. Unlike the thousands and thousands of other, they had learned he was quite the cold, uncaring type…

He stepped off the elevator and unlocked his door. _Just need to relax for a bit…_he thought pushing the door open with enough to force to put a hole in the wall where the knob hit it. Making a mental note to get that fixed, he closed the door and turned to see his home.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he turned on the lights. His whole main room covered with PINK rose petals. Trudging through the mess in disgust, he made his way to the grand piano were a single rose lay. He took the note tied to its stem and read it silently to himself. 'For my Sesshy. With much love, Rin.' And then he shredded it into a million pieces with his claws. That wretch would pay…

And as Seshoumaru began plotting just how to make Rin's life miserable, he heard giggling and hushed voices. The door opened, and there his victim stood with her friends behind her. "Rin," He acknowledged coldly.

Rin gave a nervous laugh, and the others feel deathly silent. Well, Kagura did give a small squeak, but that was understandable. She had, after all, been worshipping the youkai before her for months. "Sesshoumaru," Rin answered just as icily.

And then he smiled. Not a genuine smile, perhaps, maybe more a smirk actually. Nevertheless the wind sorceress's eyes widened and she let out another inaudible something.

Stepping past Rin, he took Kagura's hands into his own. _Father owes me…_he thought bitterly. He was silent for a moment, trying to sound loose and left formal than usual. Not to mention convincing. "Please don't think me rude," he began feeling his stomach churn in repulsion, "I don't even know your name, yet. But would you accompany me to a masquerade my mother-in-law is hosting?" And with that he kissed he top of her hand.

Rin stared, mouth agape. Kagome inhaled sharply and Sango wondered in amazement how her eyes still fit in their sockets. Kagura stammered a "yes, of course," and he smiled again. She felt her knees grow weak.

Kagome snapped back into it fist. Her matchmaking had just gone horribly off course. Grabbing Kagura she began to rush out. "Let's go!" The young woman snapped. Sango followed her friend's lead, but Kagura still somehow managed to whip out her phone number for the inu youkai before being pushed on to the elevator. Sesshoumaru closed the door.

"What was _that_ all about?" Rin demanded. For some reason she felt… betrayed? _Don't be stupid_, she scolded herself, _you hate each other. It's not like you care at all if he suddenly smitten with your best friend! Not at all. Really._

Sesshoumaru turned and walked easily to his room. "I don't believe I have reason to tell you."

She followed him angrily. "You don't even know Kagura! Did you even know her name?"

He paused. "No, but it appears I now do."

"Why the sudden interest then?"

"Perhaps I was just taken by her beauty?"

Biting back a groan, Rin left him alone. She was using his house, after all.

_Damn dog demons._ She thought bitterly. The ball was tomorrow night, and she was forming her own plan. No way was Sesshoumaru going to ruin what could be a perfect evening!

* * *

**Short and boring and rushed. I know. I hate this story. –Growls- Sesshoumaru is too OOC and I just hate Rin's character. Please review…**

**Inu – Dog**

**Youkai - Demon**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved**

**Chapter 6: The Preparations**

* * *

Moonlight streamed into the penthouse setting everything it touched awash in a sort of silvery glow. Rin tried to drown out the sounds of the city as she stood silent outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. In nothing but a silk nightgown, she was cold and her breathing was as shallow as she could make it. Ear pressed hard against the solid wood door, Rin listened.

At first, she heard nothing. Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, she strained to hear. And finally, the soft even breathing of the dog demon inside. The corners of her lips quirked up in a satisfied smile. Sesshoumaru was definitely sleeping. And – glancing at the small digital clock on a table in the hall – she had only needed to wait until 3AM for him to be so!

Tiptoeing into the main room of the penthouse, Rin tried to ignore the creepy too-clean feeling that suddenly became very apparent. Quietly, she fumbled to find the phone, dialed Sango's number, and waited. One ring. Two. Three. Four…

"Rin?" Her friend's muffled voice buzzed through. "Isn't it a little early in the morning?"

Rin blinked. "How'd ya know it was me?"

"Caller ID said 'Sesshoumaru' so I figured you."

"Oh," She whispered in to the phone. "I wanted to ask you about… Kohaku-kun."

"Kohaku?" Sango repeated in surprise. And then she laughed gently. "Are you going to use my brother in some plot against Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, I-"

"I knew it! You like Sesshoumaru!"

"Do not!" Rin hissed. "Well, could you see if Kohaku-kun can come to the costume party-"

"Masquerade ball," Sango corrected with a Kagome-like air.

"Whatever. Do you think he'll go?"

"Of course. He has the hots for ya still. I'll ask him. Now let me get some sleep?" She whined.

Rin smiled. "Thanks," she muttered. With a soft sigh the young woman hung the phone up and began heading back to her room. One part of her plan as covered. _Now to sleep. If I get bags under my eyes Kagome will have a fit._ She sighed again. _If only pale-skinned men – namely Sesshoumaru – weren't so difficult for me to get along with…_

"Sleepwalking?" A velvet voice proposed coolly from the confines of the shadows. Rin froze. Chills tingled up and down her spine. How did anyone manage to stir fear into the hearts of others just by speaking one word?

"Maybe," Rin snapped, pressing past his tall frame. "Or _maybe_ I was just looking for a knife?" She smiled sweetly.

His eyes narrowed, but if she'd been looking Rin might have seen the glint of amusement in them. "If I didn't know you better, I might assume waiting outside one's door for hours was a bit… out of the ordinary?" She stopped in her tracks, throat tightening. _Oh my god! He wasn't asleep! What if he heard the whole conversation on the phone? Is his hearing that well? He is a demon, but still-_

"I only heard your side of the conversation." He mentioned _almost_ casually. But, of course, Sesshoumaru was anything but casual.

Rin whirled around to face him. She glared, her hands clenched into fists at her side. She could feel her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. "What are you? Some kind of whacko stalker!" Her voice cracked. Her mind buzzed. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. Rin groaned, grinding her teeth. "Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you were asleep so I wouldn't bother you, all right? Why are you so untrusting of everyone?"

"…"

"I am stunned that you opened up to me," she grumbled.

"Hn."

"If I'm going to stay here," – _whether he likes it or not, this guy deserves to be tortured_ – "We need some ground rules."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Indeed."

Rin took a deep breath and held up her hand. "One. We need to at least _try_ to be civil to each other." She held up a finger and continued doing so as she went on. "Two. You stop stalking me."

"This Sesshoumaru is not stalking you."

"Well than the other Sesshoumaru sure as hell is!"

"I believe you've just broken your own rule."

"No I- damn it!" Rin fumed. She stared at him hard. _He's too handsome not to smile…_Her mind thought vaguely. Rin's eyes widened in terror. "What? NO!"

He blinked.

Standing dumbfounded in the silvery moonlight, golden depths alight for once and hair shining so brilliantly it was almost as if he was aglow, Rin struggled to keep her feet on the ground. _Oh I hate him! Hate, hate, hate!_ She bit her bottom lip – a nasty habit, she knew - and lowered her gaze to her bare feet poking out from the bottom of her nightgown. "Hate him…" She muttered.

The silent stretched on until…

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Rin's voice quivered slightly. She cleared her throat before continuing, desperate to change the topic, "Why do you have that sword, uh, in this room?" She pointed a shaking finger at it. He turned to gaze in that direction. She watched his hair spill over his shoulders in a smooth wave. Rin swallowed hard. "I mean it doesn't really fit with everything else."

"It is special," he said flatly. His voice wasn't cold, just signaling the end of that train of conversation. "Are you finished?"

Rin watched him turn back to watch her, his expression had softened slightly along with his eyes. "Actually… I _do_ have one more question."

"…"

The young woman's hands fidgeted behind her back. Why did she suddenly feel so small? "Why are you so… cold?"

"Cold?" He repeated quietly. His whisper was inaudible to her ears.

"Well, I've just… just noticed you're always indifferent and distant. Sometimes sarcastic, but that hardly counts."

"…"

"Never mind. It's a personal question. Anyway, why tell me? We hate each other. Heh heh…" And then she turned and raced back to her room. The digital clock beeped once. 4AM. Sesshoumaru drifted over to the piano and began to play a soft tune. From her room, buried under the thick blankets, Rin listened to the bare melody and wept silently along with it.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Izayoi cried enthusiastically. Kagome nodded furiously beside her. Both women had devoted themselves to decorating every inch of the house with it's own beautiful theme. "I just can't wait for tonight!"

Kagome clasped her hands in front of herself and spun around once on the just-waxed dancing floor. "I can hardly believe Inuyasha and I are really getting married sometimes…"

Only the best – and nothing but it – were hired to decorate. In a sudden burst of "creativity" it had been decided the theme was Feudal Japan. Of course, the idea had been so last minute few of the guests were able to make changes. Not that Izayoi or Kagome minded at all. "No! The flowers need to be organized into patterns!" Kagome yelled in despair. Izayoi shook her head, watching the woman dash off.

"Takahashi-san?" A girl asked timidly.

Izayoi nodded, waiting for the brown-haired worker to continue. "Yes?"

The girl extended a hand. "I am Elric Haley. I'm here to translate for the American and Europeans guests?" Izayoi's face broke out into a broad grin. She shook Haley's hand once and then floated off to help a lost decorator hang a ribbon.

"Don't just stand there, dear. Help!" The woman cried.

"Takahashi-san, I'm finishing the guest lists," a kitsune announced. He handed a clipboard to her. She scanned it and nodded.

"Thank you, Shippou, dear. Just add everyone's name to it!"

He bowed. "Of course, Takahashi-san!"

* * *

"Feudal theme," the black-haired man repeated slowly. He smiled. "I'll just use my grandfather's monk robes. It'll save me the cost of a tuxedo."

"Miroku!" Sango cried, "I wanted to see you dressed-up for once." They were both stretched out on a sofa in her home watching Godzilla movies.

"You can see me in a tux when you agree to marry me."

Sango blushed shamefully and looked away. "I'll just have to wear a feudal outfit too."

Miroku blinked. "You own a costume?"

"Well… My family used to be demon slayers. I have my own fighting suit, just in case." She yawned, idly petting her cat – Kirara – who lay purring on her lap. "Not that it will ever be needed for something serious."

"You never know, Sango my sweet, you never know…"

* * *

**Notes: Wow. I haven't updated this horribly written fanfic in forever. –Pounds fists keyboard- I'm letting it take the blame for my horrible lack of creativity! I think… I think I love all my reviews. –Hugs all- without you I would have deleted this long ago! Next chapter? The ball! Yay! Sesshoumaru plus Tuxedo equals Sexyoumaru. Wow… weird. I know. I have some evil up my sleeve for the next chapter. (The next MUCH longer chapter.)**

**Q: Do you hate Rin?**

**A: No. Just her character in this story. She's actually my fave after Sess.**

**Q: Is Naraku in this?**

**A: Bwahaha! No really, we'll see.**

**Q: Why do you have no self-esteem?**

**A: because I have no reason to have self-esteem. **

**THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! –Hugs and glomps-**

**Looking for a good fiction go here: http/inuyashaficlist.livejournal .com/ (No spaces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Haven't Lived 'til You've Loved (Someone help me get a better title!)**

**Chapter 7: Masquerade I**

**:---:**

"Hold still!" The elderly woman croaked. She held a pin between her teeth, doing her best to get Rin's dress fitted. "You're worse than an infant."

Rin frowned, fidgeting despite her tries not too. The room was small, and the woman working on her dress smelled a bit like lemons, go figure. She wrinkled her nose and stared out a small window. They were at ground level in a small tailoring shop - Kagome had been kind enough to refer her to a nice cheap one – on the skirts of downtown. "Do you have the time?" She asked dully.

"Noon," the woman answered just as blandly. She placed the last pin in the dress, and stepped back to admire her work. "Not many adjustments to make. The thing practically moulds to your skin… If I'd worn anything so tight in my day I'd been shunned, but not today! Kids just walk around stark naked!"

"Thank God I wasn't alive in your day," Rin muttered under her breath. _I'd be older than dirt._

"I'm not deaf, girl!" She huffed. "Now change out of that dress so I can finish."

Rin complied, waiting until the woman had turned around before shimmying out of the gown. She pulled on a pair of loose-fitting jeans and an orange T-shirt. "How long will it take? I'm in a hurry…"

The old woman gathered the garments into a bundle and settled down by a rather old looking sewing machine in the same room. "You've said so before." She nodded to a small chair, and Rin sat down. "What's the occasion, girl?"

"Takahashi's costume par- excurse me, _Masquerade ball_…" Rin smiled grimly and idly looked about the room. It was small, as stated before, and a bit cluttered. Though it was very light and airy, with many full-body mirrors on the walls or standing about on legs. Also, in the corner, was a small desk. She read the name engraved on it. 'Keade'. Rin smiled a bit. _Maple leaf?_

"You sound as if you're not really looking forward to it," Keade commented. Her hands whipped about beneath the sewing machine, somehow dodging the needle. "Most find it an honor to be invited to a Takahashi anything."

The woman sighed. "I _do _want to go. It's just that- um… Well, I _want_ to go, but I _don't_ want to see-" She paused. "A certain _person_ that will certainly be there."

Keade nodded. "Hmmm. Did he reject you?"

Rin blushed. "N- no," she stammered. "I don't like him that way!"

"Of course you don't."

"I don't!" She snapped. "He's a pig-headed egotistical, cold-hearted jerk! How anyone can _stand _him I'll never know."

"Tell me, girl," Keade said, "Is he one of the young Takahashi brothers?"

Rin's mouth fell open. She snapped it shut, adverting her gaze from the wizened woman to a small black spot on the floor. Perhaps this old woman was wiser than she let on. "Yes," she admitted grudgingly.

"Takahashi Sesshoumaru then…"

"How do you know?" She demanded suspiciously.

"The youngest is engaged, girl. It is only obvious it would be the eldest." Keade finished her stitching and turned the machine off. "You seem to know him personally."

"Well, I live with him!" Rin cried. And then she frowned, mentally banging her head into a desk. "I- I- mean I don't live 'with' him. Well, I _do_. But we're not, _together_ or anything. I- I- just-"

"Ay, girl. Do not get so flustered." Keade handed her the dress.

**:---:**

Kagome and Izayoi were bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Kagome had decided to save the gown she had bought for another day, and opted for a pure white kimono with a red obi. It had a few modern touches to it. A slit up the right side to show leg and the top cutting down quite a bit further than was traditional. Her raven locks were piled atop her head in an intricate bun.

Izayoi wore a much thicker, and finer kimono. It had many layers, each a different color and it hung easily from her frame. She wore her long hair down, with just a touch of pink eye shadow and blush. (A/n: She looks like she does in the anime, yo!)

Both women were talking animatedly as they rushed down a long hall leading to the dojou. "I can't wait for the wedding, dear!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Hai! Just a bit longer and I'll be married to Inuyasha!" Kagome whooped for joy.

"Now we need to get Sesshoumaru a wife!"

"He'll have one soon," Kagome chirped.

"Oh, who?"

"You'll see!"

"Oh, I hate surprises!"

They pushed open two large doors and frowned. InuTaishou and Inuyasha were inches apart, their swords pressed together and feet planted firmly on the ground. With a thrust, Inutaishou pushed the hanyou back and grinned in triumph. "Almost had me that time, Inuyasha."

"Keh," Inuyasha wiped sweat from his brow, putting the blade away. He turned to Kagome, eyes widening in shock.

The women both cried out their husband's (or husband-to be's) name. "You need to get dressed!" They yelled.

Izayoi shook her head. "The Ball is in a little more than an hour."

InuTaishou smiled, hopeful. "Then we still have time for another spar?"

"No," Kagome said bluntly.

**:---:**

Rin arrived at the Takahashi mansion early, dress in tow. She decided she would just change there. Kagome greeted her at a side entrance, claiming she couldn't see the main entrance or ballroom until it was time. "You'll just love it!" She exclaimed. Rin nodded silently. She kept her eyes on the floor, letting her friend lead her to a changing room.

"Sango will be here soon, with Miroku and Kohaku," Kagome continued. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Sango's brother?"

Rin blushed. "Oh, no! I like him a lot as a friend, but not as anything more."

"Well, at least you have a date. Otherwise I'd just have to hook you up with Kouga. Or hook Kagura up with Kouga and let you have Sesshoumaru…"

"Kagome!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just think he would be perfect for you."

"You're hopeless."

"That's why you love me."

**:---:**

And Rin descended down the stairs into the ballroom later than planned. Her gown, it seemed, had been less than cooperative and her hair was a beast to tame. Without Kagome and Sango she might still be at it. Just the thought made her shudder. Kohaku was at her right. He was as tall and handsome as he'd been in highschool, though he looked awkward in a suit. "Are you all right, Rin?" he asked softly. His voice wavered. He was nervous.

"Yes. Thank you, Kohaku-kun."

He laughed. "You can just call me Kohaku. We don't need to be formal."

Rin nodded, turning to look at the room for the first time as she stepped down off the last step. It was huge. The floor was a peach marble, with passionate designs of… gold? Yes. Gold. The ceiling was high, a large chandelier hanging from its center. It seemed Izayoi and Kagome had gone all out on the decorations theme.

It really did resemble feudal Japan, sort of. The fake waterfall that had been erected in the middle was stunning. "Beautiful," she breathed. A band was set up on a stage playing their hearts out to the large room of aristocrats. (A/n: Why do I bother? I'm so picturing the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast.)

People milled about in suits, gowns, and kimonos, clustered together. Most wore simple masks, though some wore more outrageous costumes. Their voices rose in a low hum. The ball wouldn't truly start until the guests of honor had been announced. Kohaku pulled Rin smoothly to the side of the room, and struggled to make small talk. She couldn't have cared less. Her eyes combed the crowd until she spotted Sango and Miroku. "Come on, Kohaku!" She pulled him to them.

"H-hai Rin."

The music slowed not long after. The people fell quiet. All eyes turned to the main stairway, and open doors at the top. "President of Western Youkai Corp, InuTaishou Takahashi and his lovely wife, Izayoi!" A voice announced merrily. Two figures appeared at the top of the stairs, and descended with smiles as people clapped and welcomed them. Camera flashed. Rin fidgeted. 'Inuyasha next…' (A/n: Sess is last, deal with it.)

"Inuyasha Takahashi and his dazzling fiancée Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha and Kagome came down the stairs now, the half demon looking tired of the whole charade and scowling at the red haori and hakama he wore. Kagome smiled happily, her eyes dancing.

"Vice-president of Western Youkai Corp, Sesshoumaru Takahashi and his beautiful companion, Kagura Ito." The people clapped and carried on, as Sesshoumaru fell in step behind Inuyasha. Rin didn't even hear the rest of the introductions; her eyes were glued to the young inu youkai.

He was wearing a completely black tuxedo, no sort of costume at all. His face was blank, silver hair contrasting against the suit. Gold eyes gazed boredly ahead, and he moved gracefully. Kagura walked beside him, wearing a beautiful gown and simple mask. She was smiling. And Rin felt her stomach sink at the thought that hissed across her mind. _They look perfect together._ And they did.

When the announcements ended, the band began playing again. People spread the floor for the dancers, who spun and glided perfectly. "Do you want to dance Rin?" Kohaku asked nervously. Rin nodded meekly, forcing herself to tear her gaze away from Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

Kohaku placed his hand on her waist, and Rin's on his shoulder. Slowly, they moved in time to the beat. Rin mentally thanked Kagome for forcing dance lessons on her years ago. Who would have ever known they actually would come in handy?

She must have danced at least five songs with him, but they all seemed to slip together. The splendor around them was beginning to make her headache, and she kept finding herself looking around for a silver head of hair. Kohaku stumbled about on his feet, trying his best to keep dancing.

And that's when Rin became suddenly aware of the closing space between herself and Kohaku. _Oh, no! Oh, Kami-sama please!_ She couldn't move, her body stiffened as he pressed his lips softly against hers. She panicked, not kissing back nor pulling away. She was put a bit off guard when he pulled back abruptly, eyes widening. Rin opened her mouth to ask what the problem was – surely she wasn't that bad! – When she heard a cool voice from behind her. "May I cut in?" The tone dripped with malice.

"S- sure, Sesshoumaru-san," Kohaku mumbled, stepping away with one last look at Rin.

_Seshoumaru!_ She spun around, her eyes meeting his chest. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Hn. Seeing as how I asked to cut in, I wish to dance with you." He nearly rolled his eyes, placing a hand around her waist and beginning to move in unison with the other couple. Rin refused to look him in the eyes. She felt suddenly hot, her arms hung loosely around his neck.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the top of her head. He was unsure what had compelled him to seek the human out, but he wasn't regretting the decision yet. Of course, that annoying wench Kagura had yet to realize he was gone… _Rin looks… decent._ Yes. He would give her that much, but that was it. He wouldn't acknowledge anything else.

Rin looked up at him, finally, after avoiding his gaze. Her almond hues swirled with curiosity beneath the slim mask, and her scent was covered with the smell of her nerves. "Why do you want to dance with me?" She asked, remembering how perfect he had looked beside her friend.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru responded honestly, his voice monotone.

"O-oh…" She stammered softly.

The inu youkai thought of the kiss he had interrupted, and unconsciously pulled her closer. His eyes narrowed. _I don't care what she does._ He snapped at himself. Her honeysuckle scent curled in his senses, calming his nerves. He blinked, lessening the intensity of his gaze on her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" Rin said meekly. "Kagura's probably looking for you…"

"Hn." He responded, still in thought. "You wish to return to that boy so much?" Sesshoumaru questioned suspiciously.

"_That boy_, is Kohaku! And he's my date!" Rin snapped. "Not to mention if Kagura finds me dancing with hers she'll kill me." The young woman blushed. "Why _are_ you dancing with me anyway?"

"I wanted to?" He proposed.

"Why?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. _Why? I do not know why._ "Hn."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Great answer."

"Indeed."

"You're impossible…"

"Hn."

She groaned.

He smirked.

Sesshoumaru heard an oh-so-familiar voice tenderly calling his name, though he could hear the annoyance leaking into it. _Kagura…_He looked down at Rin again. Pulling away from her, he took her elbow and began to pull her gently through the crowd. They parted to allow him through. Rin bit her tongue, waiting for him to stop so she could chew him out.

But Sesshoumaru didn't stop until he had left the room entirely and dragged her outside to a courtyard. The air was chilly, and the sky was dark. A fountain bubbled cheerfully, surrounded by various flowers and shrubbery. In the moonlight he looked unearthly… "What are you doing?" Rin asked quietly. The music drifted outside, muffled slightly. He frowned, golden eyes studying her. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Hn…" _Rin, what's wrong with me? When that human male touched you I couldn't stand it anymore…_

"Look, I'm tired of this, Sesshoumaru." She pulled the mask off her face, struggling to keep her voice steady. "You're confusing. You act like you hate me and now you're dragging me out to be alone with you?" Rin looked away from him. "You can't even give me a straight answer. Just 'hn'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Sesshoumaru was filled with inner turmoil. _Do I hate you, Rin? _He inhaled her scent. _No… I do not hate you, but do I care about you?_

"This is the part where you give me an explanation," She pointed out flatly. The uncomfortable silence stretched on, pressing against them. She was about to turn and go back inside when his lips crushed against hers.

Rin's eyes shot open. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, Rin's back pressed against the fountain wetting some of her hair. He deepened it with a soft growl, clawed fingers running through the now-fallen ebony locks. Her hues slid closed, and she returned it.

Reluctantly, Rin pulled back, breathless. She searched his eyes, more confused now than before.

"W- wow…" She said finally. "You can kiss…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hn."

:---:

**Notes: Wha-ow. That was stupid. XD I rushed right through that quick as can be. –Sighs- Don't worry! They aren't, like, suddenly in love. I just wanted them to kiss. Why? I really don't know. –Head desk- I just REALLY wanted to write a SessRin kiss! Be ready for the evil of the next chapter! Masquerade II!**

**Q: Is Sesshoumaru always going to be a bit OOC?**

**A: Well, duh. It's my story after all. And besides, any fic that's AU is going to be a bit OOC. Not to mention, again, I _am_ the one writing him!**

**Q: Will there be a lemon?**

**A: For goodness sakes, no.**

**Q: Weee, a lime then?**

**A: Well… see the kiss in this chapter? I've only got one more kiss up my sleeve more lime-y than that.**

**Q: You didn't reply to my last review, that's mean.**

**A: Not really a question but… yea. If I don't reply to a review it's because you either wrote, 'tat was relly goode u shuld dat sune' or my stupid AOL put it in spam…**

**Inu: Dog**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Hai: Yes**

**Nani: What**

**Hanyou: Half demon**


End file.
